Training devices, such as stationary bikes, are available so that the user does not have to go to a dedicated training facility or park when lack of time or distance is the issue. Some of these devices for jumping and tricks, require the rider to lay on his or her back and perform certain maneuvers and tricks from that position. However, there is a risk of injury. There are also other devices which involve using a bike or partial bike on a trampoline. However, this requires quite a bit of space to setup and use (typically outdoors), and again there is a risk of injury.